Quand on mélange des amis, du yaoi et beaucoup de folie
by Moshi-sama
Summary: Plusieurs persos de manga sont présents, en couple: Grey, Natsu, Light, Lowlight, Sasuke, Naruto et d'autres. Mais un jour, un coup d'état va bouleverser leur quotidien... Je sais, ce résumé est pourri... Yaoi, language assez grossier, peut-être un lemon par la suite âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Mélange de Fairy Tail, Naruto, Death note et des élément de la réalité... wtf garanti!
1. Le coup d'état & la nouvelle loi

Cette fic a été écrite par des amis pour mon anniversaire, où chacun continuait ce que venais d'écrire l'autre, d'où le changement de styles d'écritures. C'est une fiction totalement wtf, comme on les aime, partie d'un délire yaoi entre potes. Ca part en couille (dans tous les sens du terme), je ne vous le cache pas. Je vais la poster sur différents mangas, parce que c'est un immense crossover, mais le problème c'est que je ne pouvais pas le poster dans cette catégorie.

Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et un bon amusement !

* * *

Il était une fois une magnifique planète appelée Yaoi-land. Elle était peuplée de personnages de mangas. Tout le monde était heureux. Et dans ce monde, se trouve un pays nommé Fiore, où résident nos mages préférés : j'ai nommé Natsu Dragneer et Grey Fullbuster, un couple pas comme les autres. (Nda : XDDDDDD). Mais un jour, la terrible madame BIIIIP (Nda : c'est une des surveillantes de mon collège, et je vous assure, c'est un magnifique troll pas… comment dire… très sympathique XD. On va éviter de mettre son nom on va donc l'appeler madame Lénine (référence à notre cours d'histoire…)) et son armée de rouquins et de professeurs prirent le pouvoir par un coup d'état. Tout a été modifié et des changements irréversibles bouleversèrent la vie paisible de nos jeunes protagonistes. Naruto, un blondinet aux grands yeux bleus et au corps d'Apollon, qui allait bientôt se faire pilonner très violemment contre un robinet (Nda : ne cherchez pas l'explication… XD) par un beau brun ténébreux nommé Sasuke qui, rien qu'en y pensant, bandait déjà. Il y avait aussi un jeune homme, nommé Natsu. Sa particularité était d'éjaculer des flammes – c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Grey a un anus calciné : son anus glacial s'était transformé en chaudière -. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Light et Lowlight (Nda : c'est le vrai nom de L dans deathnote)(Nda (bis) : non, ils ne sont pas jumeaux et on ne l'a pas fait exprès). Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fac de Bitos (XDDDD) pour devenir violeur de Hérisson maléfique professionnel (Nda : le hérisson maléfique est né d'un gros délire entre une de mes amies et moi, pendant un cours de maths). L'un était châtin, des yeux noisettes, et avait la particularité de posséder une bite de shinigami, qui pouvait voir la profondeur d'un anus (Nda : noooooooon, ce n'est pas du tout une référence perverse aux yeux de shinigamis dans deathnote *clin d'œil )*). L'autre possédait un surnom trop dark-de-la-mort-qui-tue : L . Il avait les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, était plutôt grand, mais plutôt petit quand même (Nda : ma meilleure amie : XDDDD/moi : ¬_¬ ou :/ ). La profondeur de son… anus n'égalait que son intelligence. Bref, revenons à nos gays… euh moutons (Nda : rho lol ! XD). Madame Lénine avait envahi la planète avec une race extraterrestre appelée roucmoute (Nda : surtout, ne pas chercher à comprendre. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas le délire de mes potes). Elle avait emprisonné le président Moshi qui s'était faitdévorer par Staline. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier l'avait étalé sur Hitler afin de lécher son partenaire, mais ça, on s'en bat les couilles ! en parlant de couilles… ! Madame Lénine dicta une règle qui allait changer la vie de nos protagonistes : LES COUPLES GAYS SONT INTERDIS.

* * *

Le début vous a plu? Bon, je suis d'accord, c'est assez... étrange. J'ai mis beaucoup de nda pour vous aider à comprendre! ;) allez, a+ pour le prochain chapitre qui sortira, hum... demain !


	2. La déception

Et voilà ! je suis de retour pour cette fabuleuse fic ! Le chapitre était gardé bien au chaud depuis 2 jours ! ^^

A+

* * *

« Quoi ?! Natsu ne va plus me calciner mon anus ?! sanglota Grey, le glaçon fondu. (Nda : [smiley triste] bah quoi ? c'est juste que je ne sait pas le faire avec word !)

-Sasuke ! cria Naruto, J'aime bien quand tu me pilonne fort contre un robinet, ton Chidori est si plaisant ! ΞOwOΞ (Nda : ceci est censé représenter un smiley Naruto triste)

-Naruto, susurra le ténébreux, notre amour ne connaîtra pas de limites, même si un roucmoute vient nous arrêter, je t'aimerais Usuratonkachi !

-Baka ! hurla Naruto en pleurant. »

S'en suivit une séance de roulage de pelle bien baveuse de type « j'étouffe mon partenaire avec ma langue ».

« Que se passe-t-il ?... Ryusaki ? murmura Light à son ami qui était assis dans un coin, en position fœtale (Nda : comme son habitude en fait ! XDDDD), à quoi penses-tu ?

-…

Light se rapprocha dangereusement du visage sombre de son ami qui le stoppa net :

-Ca ne fait que commencer… mais je sent que ça ne fait que commencer… Ce soir on reste tous ici !

-Une partouze ? Chouette ! s'écria gaiement Natsu.

-Heu… non Natsu… non, sûrement pas non… ! répondit Sasuke, rougissant légèrement de façon dark.

-Il semblerait que les distributeurs de capotes aient disparu, chouina le glaçon (Nda : vous l'avez tous compris, c'est Grey qui parle à cet instant)

-Yosha, j'm'enflamme ! (Nda : là aussi, tout le monde comprends bien qu'il s'agit ici de Natsu). Attends !? Plus de capotes !?, plus de Grey glacé !? Maieuuuuuh, c'est méchant ! *fait une petite moue triste*

-Nous devons élaborer un plan entre gaypride pour lutter contre cette loi ! dit Naruto (Nda : oui, des fois il peut être intelligent XD)

-On va renverser le nouveau gouvernement et faire en sorte que les gays soient respectés ! s'écria Grey

-Oui ahahaha *rire sadique* ! Je vais devenir le dieu des gays de ce monde ! mwahahaha *rire sadique* (Nda : ici, c'est Light qui parle)

Sasuke : -L, garde ton chien en laisse s'il-te-plaît.

Naruto : -Ne soit pas désagréable, chaton !

Sasuke : -Pardon mon ange *lui caresse la joue*.

L : -nomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom (Nda : allez sur internet et tapez L nomnomnom, vous comprendrez)

? : -Vos gueules !

Le silence se fit. La porte de derrière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une personne cagoulée, qui s'approcha des jeunes gens. On ne pouvait reconnaître cette personne à cause de la longue cape recouvrant son corps et dissimulant ainsi son identité aux yeux de tous. Sa voix était mystérieusement grave :

-Nous n'avons plus le temps pour toutes ces gamineries, expliqua-t-il.

-Ho…

Cette personne capée disparut subitement…

Natsu : -Mais qui est-ce ? Un gay ? Peut-être… Gajeel ! *fait une tête en mode manga avec les yeux en cœurs et des petites rougeurs amoureuses sur les joues*

-Quoi ? Tu m'as trompé ?! s'énerva Grey

-Non, mon glaçon fondu. Il m'a juste fait déguster son bâton d'acier et me l'a coincé puis décoincé de ma cave étroite, expliqua calmement Natsu.

Grey : -Je ne comprends pas…

Sasuke : -T'es con ou quoi ?! Il l'a enculé ! C'est pourtant simple à comprendre !

Naruto : -Soit plus poli, Sasuke.

Sasuke : -Oui Naruto-senpaï !

Pendant ce temps, Grey était resté immobile, comme pétrifié sur place, choqué et déçu par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Light : Bien ! Il se fait tard… Il faudrait que l'on se couche… Nous irons protester à la mairie demain… Bonne nuit les gars !

Naruto : -Ok ! A+ ! Et ne faites pas de choses pas très catholiques ! *clin d'œil*

Les autres : euh… ok…

Light glissa sa main sur l'interrupteur et prit les escaliers, pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il fut suivi de près par L, qui se dirigea dans la pièce d'à-côté, à la plus grande déception de Light, qui décida après quelques minutes de refermer la porte. Après avoir fini la vaisselle –ou plutôt après avoir jeté les boîtes de pizza dans la poubelle jaune (#tri)-, Sasuke se jeta dans son futon, un verre de soda à la main. Naruto, quant à lui, se jeta sur le canapé et lança une émission nommée TROLLforever, qui passait après 22h sur ARTE… les soirs de pluie… Non, je déconne, mais pour le reste c'était vrai. Grey et Natsu s'était eux aussi échoués lamentablement sur le canapé telles de bonnes grosses merdes de famille.

* * *

Pour les paroles, un coup il y a le prénom devant, un coup ce sont des propositions incises, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit comme ça.

comme vous l'avez deviné, le ? symbolise un personnage mystérieux.

Des précisions ou actions sont notées entre *

Et je pense que vous avez compris le reste ! A+ pour la suite qui sortira dans 1 ou 2 semaines !


End file.
